Roller grills for cooking hot dogs, sausages, and the like (hereinafter, “hot dogs”) include an array of elongated rollers arranged in a side-by-side fashion for supporting hot dogs between adjacent pairs of the rollers. All of the rollers rotate in the same rotational direction to provide for sustained counter-rotation of hot dogs supported on the rollers.
Commercial roller grills incorporate a motorized drive system for rotating the rollers and a heat source for cooking the hot dogs supported on the rollers. It is also known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,308 to provide a rotisserie having rotating rollers for supporting sausages above a pan of the rotisserie. The rotisserie includes a source of heat, preferably an electric heating coil, located in the pan beneath the rollers for cooking sausages supported on the rollers. The rotisserie includes a drive system including a motor and a gear train for rotating the rollers.
What is needed is a roller grill that is portable, economical, and adjustable to facilitate use of the roller grill with a variety of heat sources.